


No Clothes

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Harry catches Zayn and Liam.





	No Clothes

**Harry's P.o.V**

 

Harry tilted his head to the side when he heard an unusual banging coming from Liam’s room. What could possibly be happening in there? Sofia isn’t in LA. At least Harry doesn’t think she is.

“So what could be happening in there?” Harry asked himself. He just shrugged it off and went to fix himself a glass of water. After he filled the crystal glass to the half-way mark (he didn’t want to spill it walking to the living room) he made his way to the living room, picked up the remote, and turned on a movie. After five minutes of banging that seemed to get louder every time it occurred, he stood up with a huff.

“Liam what the hell are you doing up there?!” He muttered incredulously. He stomped up the stairs.

 

**Third Person P.o.V**

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Zayn grunted, his hands wrapped around the bedpost as Liam plowed into him from behind.

“Fuck baby,” Liam panted, grabbing a hold of Zayns tiny waist and squeezing hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruised. “So fu-fucking good.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Zayn babbled, his head starting to go hazy with pleasure.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Fuck!” Liam exclaimed quietly. “Who is that?!”

Zayn blinked his eyes open. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“There was a knock at the door,” Liam whispered. He pulled out of Zayn, causing the smaller boy to hiss at the sudden emptiness. “Get in the closet.”

“Um, what?”

“Get in the closet,” Liam huffed. He took matters into his own hands and carried Zayn to the closet and threw him in there, as gently as he could, and closed the door quietly. He hurried to the door.

“Can I help you?” he asked Harry, leaning against the doorframe. Harry looked him up and down and chuckled.

“Why are you naked Li?” he said pushing his way in past the naked boy. Liam turned beet red.

“I don’t have any clothes,” Liam said trying to play his nakedness off. Harry raised an eyebrow and walked to the closet, throwing it open.

“I see clothes. Pants, shirts, that one is mine by the way, and… Zayn?”

"Surprise?" Zayn said weakly, his hands going down to cover his groin.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked confused. "You're suppose to be out with Niall."

"Uh... Niall got sick so I decided to come spend the day with Li."

"But you're both naked..." Harry said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's besides the point," Liam spoke up, waving his hand through the air. "Did you need something?"

"Well I came up here to see what all the banging was about," Harry said, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "But I think I've figured it out on my own."

Zayn and Liam's face turned beet red. "It's not what you think it is!"

"Well then what is it, Zayn?"

"I..I."

"What does it matter?" Liam asked. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the door. "Shouldn't you be with Louis?"

"Oh crap! I was suppose to be dressed ages ago!" Harry exclaimed running out of the door. "I expect a full explanation later!"

Liam turned to Zayn and they both burst into laughter.

"You have no clothes?" Zayn snorted.

"First thing I thought of," Liam chuckled, wrapping his arms around Zayns smaller frame.

"I like you better without clothes," Zayn purred, sucking on Liam's birthmark.

"Hmm. Me too," Liam groaned. He turned them around and pushed Zayn up against the wall. "Now let's finish what we started."


End file.
